Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) present many benefits in consumer delivery as they are able to quickly deliver items directly to the customer at a desired customer location. Because of this quick and personalized delivery, UAVs are becoming the reality of consumer delivery.
While a UAV may have a location for a delivery, such as an address or coordinates that represent an area of land, it may not know where within the area to deposit the delivery. A landing marker can be placed at a specific location within the area to direct the UAV to the specific location. The UAV can detect the landing marker and home in on the location of the landing marker to make the delivery. To detect the landing marker, a UAV may use one or more onboard systems to detect and identify the landing marker and determine a position of the landing marker relative to the UAV. Typically, landing markers are detected using image sensors. However, image sensors have restrictions and may not be effective in some circumstances, such as at night or low-light situations, in poor weather, and/or at other times.